KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA: GUIDE AND MANUAL
by RandomGirl777
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have somehow gotten my phone number, called me, bought you're VERY own KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA Unit! We- Star*Girls have prepeared this WONDERFUL manual for you to use!


**Author's Note:** Bored life... Do you guys know Marshmellowtime? If you don't! then... Search that author up! After reading 'Hibari Kyouya: User Guide and Manual', I decided to make my own! This time! It's Kazemaru's!

**Warning:** THERE MAY BE SOME OOC PARTS

**Sadly, I do not own Inazuma Eleven... ENJOY! **

* * *

**KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL**

**CONGRATULATIONS!** You have somehow gotten my phone number, called me, bought you're VERY own KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA Unit! We- Star*Girls have prepared this WONDERFUL manual for you to use!

**WARNING**: PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE THIS MANUAL! YOU MAY DIE DUE TO YOU NOT KNOWING HOW TO CONTROL YOUR KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA UNIT. SO DO NOT BE LAZY AND READ THIS MANUAL!

**Name**: Kazemaru Ichirouta. Also goes by 'Kazemaru-kun' 'Ichirouta-kun' 'Kazemaru-senpai' 'Senpai' 'Ichirouta-senpai' 'Kazemaru-san' 'Ichirouta-onii-chan'

**Age**: 14, Second-year

**Place of Birth**: Japan (REST TO BE UNKNOWN)

**Height:** 160CM

**Weight:** UNKNOWN

**Your unit comes with the following Accessories:**

Two (2) Raimon Junior High Boy Uniform

One (1) Raimon Eleven Soccer Uniform

One (1) Inazuma Japan Soccer Uniform

One (1) Track Uniform

One (1) Casual Clothes

One (1) Soccer Ball

Two (2) Sleeping wear

**Programming:**

Your KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA unit comes with the following traits:

**Running:** This unit loves his speed. Nothing else.

**Soccer Player:** This unit loves soccer very much. He quit the Track club just for Soccer. Nothing else.

**Awakening your KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA unit:**

Your unit is a bit stubborn of awaken.

**1.** The one easy way to get him up is to get a ENDOU MAMORU unit to yelled 'SAKKA YAROUZE' then he will wake up.. Maybe.

**2.** Just throw water at him! It's not like he'll do anything to you. (You HAVE to be really CLOSE to him if you do this)

**Modes:**

After awakening your **KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA unit**, here are some several modes that he comes with:

Mean_(default / locked)_

Kind/Caring and Heart-warming

Possessive

Perverted_(locked)_

Soccer Freak_(locked)_

_Mean_ mode, is locked for a reason. He would be one of those guys who would tease you because of your height, weight, looks, and stuff.** THIS MODE MAY BREAK YOUR HEART.** This mode will be active if he is made fun of by you or someone else, A LOT.

_Kind/Caring and Heart-warming _mode, This mode is always on. Why? Because he's nice and kind. If close enough to you, he will protect you from anything.

_Possessive_ Mode, This mode is usually on when you both are going out for shopping. When a guy looks or comes near you- your unit will hold your hand to keep the guy away from you. Though he does not show any affection to you- but you are his, and WILL ALWAYS BE HIS.

_Perverted_ mode is the hardest one to unlock. Your unit will have to be on Possessive for a long time- lets say about 1-3 hours. The way you will know he's on this mode is when he comes near you and will whisper something in your ear which will make you blush- after that it will end with the lick to your ear.

_Soccer Freak_ mode is not that hard to unlock. You just need a HYPER ENDOU MAMORU unit around him. For about 5-10 minutes he will somehow be like that HYPER ENDOU MAMORU unit.

**Relationship with other Units:**

KIDOU YUUTO - These two do not hang out a lot, but are really good teammates.

ENDOU MAMORU - These two are best friends. When your unit started playing soccer, he and the ENDOU MAMORU unit had been best friends since.

GOUENJI SHUUYA - These two are good friends/teammates. Wind and Fire. Nothing else

FUBUKI SHIROU - Your unit seems to be a bit jealous of the FUBUKI SHIROU unit. He is jealous because the FUBUKI SHIROU unit can run faster then him- but these two are very good teanmates.

**Feeding:**

You're unit doesn't mind anything, just not too spicy. He will not eat your food if a RAIMON NATSUMI unit helped you cook. **[IF A RAIMON NATSUMI UNIT IS READING THIS... BLAME LEVEL-5/Tenya Yabuno and ENDOU MAMORU]**

**Cleaning:**

This unit may clean- but since he's more messy, he would need your help.

**Rest:**

This unit is a hard-working person. At night, you will find him at the Soccer Field practicing- and sometimes running. Around 12AM, you will have to force him to get home before it gets any darker... Which it will already be. If close both of you two are close enough to each other, he will put a arm over your shoulders- just to keep you warm at night.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: What should I do if my Unit won't eat the food I feed him..?

A: Did Natsumi (help) cook it? /shot

.

.

Q: What should I do if my Unit goes into Soccer Freak mode?

A:... I'm the maker and I don't know! ^-^

.

.

.

Q: How should I take care of my unit?

A:... READ THE MANUAL

With love and care, you and your unit should fall in love VERY SLOWLY! Be safe!

* * *

Done! I finished Kazemaru's! I'm working on Fubuki's and Hiroto's now... So, I'll post it up tonight or tomorrow... It depends if I'm lazy or not... XD

**PEACE!**

PS: SORRY IF THIS WAS A BIT SHORT


End file.
